Broken Promises
by Pippo19
Summary: Alternate ending to 2X04 Mirror Mirror. Dyson is there for Kenzi as her past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is new for me so please all feedback is welcome. Also I wouldn't mind some Dyson/Kenzi fans ideas as to which way this proceeds. Some options are he comforts her and she tells him about her past, he is miffed about the curse still and it takes a bit for him to see that she is hurting, that Baba Yaga cursed Kenzi so she is haunted by her stepfathers actions, that she is cursed to where she will be haunted until someone loves her in spite of what she has been through. Opinions welcome. _

Bo sprung from the water gasping for air.

"Bo what happened?" Dyson knew already though from the look in her eyes that he wouldn't like the answer.

Bo could barely breathe let alone speak but one look into each other's eyes said it all. Kenzi was in trouble.

"I'm going back. Hold me down Dyson."

"I won't. If you go back under you will die."

"It's Kenzi, Dyson, I can't just leave her there to die." Bo pleadingly tried to explain to Dyson.

"I know that's why I'm going to go."

Before Bo could protest Dyson and pulled her up and out of the water and had handed her the stopwatch. Bo watched as he stripped of his shoes and climbed into the tub. Dyson reached out to Bo and said, "I promise that I'm not coming back without her. Now hold me down no matter what." Bo nodded and as . . . held the portal open she held Dyson down as he began to struggle.

The first sense that returned to him was his hearing but that had always been one of his best senses so it wasn't much of a surprise no that would be what Baba Yaga was saying to Kenzi.

"_You were petrified of me but there was someone who scared you even more. Your stepfather."_

"_I said be quiet." Dyson could hear the fear and desperation in Kenzi's voice. _

"_I used to watch you in the mirror. You would call my name once, twice and oh I would be waiting in the shadows."_

_Dyson could hear Baba Yaga's chained pet straining to break free._

"_Oh and you never had the guts to call me," Dyson could hear Kenzi gasp and grew more angry as he tried to regain control of himself so he could help her. "the third time to actually summon me to destroy the man who was making your life miserable."_

"_Well I'm not that scared girl anymore." _

Before Kenzi could say anymore Dyson was upon them. He yanked Kenzi away just in time for Baba Yaga's pet to shove her into the fire and they slammed the doors shut. Dyson grabbed ahold of Kenzi and held her close. Within moments they were back in Kenzi and Bo's apartment in a bathtub that was a little small for two grown people, or more accurately a wolf man and a tiny girl. They laid there gasping for a few moments before Bo spoke.

"So I think from now on there will be a lot more showers around here." They all looked at each other and laughed in sheer relief. Although as relieved as Dyson was that everyone was safe and no longer cursed he could still hear Baba Yaga's voice in the back of his mind taunting Kenzi as she gasped in pain and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

_So I know that chapters are short and I apologize. I'm still trying to get the hang of this. Again any input would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. _

She could feel someone watching her. The feeling had been there for the past two weeks, ever since Baba Yaga, it didn't matter where she was or who she was with she always felt eyes on her. It was getting worse, at first it was just occasionally and then it grew worse. She was starting to be really freaked out about it. Kenzi turned her head in hopes of seeing who was watching her as she turned the corner to her and Bo's home.

"Ooof. Watch it."

Dyson grabbed Kenzi's arms to keep her from falling down after running into him. He tried not to be offended when she jerked them away. He had stopped by to see Bo about a case but no one had been home.

"Kenzi."

"Oh hey wolf man. How are you?" Kenzi glanced back over her shoulder as she felt eyes on her again. Her and Dyson hadn't really talked much since the whole women hated you because I cursed you but hey look at the bright side we didn't do the spell to curse you wolf bits off. He hadn't much appreciated her speech and the fact that they had briefly considered making him a eunuch. Go figure.

"I'm fine. I was looking for Bo." Kenzi tended to be a bit fidgety but this was a new type of fidgety. He could smell the nervousness and even a hint of fear on her.

He had to admit that he had been avoiding her lately but solely for the reasons she thought. Sure he was upset that her and Bo had turned their drunken attention onto his suffering, but the main reason he was avoiding her was because he couldn't get Baba Yaga's words out of his mind. He wanted to ask Kenzi about her past, he knew that it was sorted and involved many arrests but never had she really mentioned her mother or her stepfather. He had wanted to give her space and admittedly try and figure out why he was so bothered by the thought of Kenzi being hurt.

Not that he didn't care for Kenzi and not that he wasn't always bothered when victims of abuse came into the station but this wasn't just being protective this was something more. He had tried to write it off as thinking of her as a little sister who needed his protection but even that didn't seem to really describe his feelings for Kenzi.

"Bo isn't in. Her and the Ash-hole's good doctor are out somewhere." Kenzi hadn't bothered to ask where or when they would be back. Bo was sure taking the getting over someone by getting under someone very seriously over and over and over. She was just glad they had finally taken their boinkfest somewhere else.

"Are you okay Kenzi?" It was obvious that something was wrong the way she kept looking over her shoulder every few seconds. He looked around to see if he could detect and obvious threat but nothing. He reached out to touch her shoulder and she jerked away as soon as his hand touched her.

Kenzi let out a nervous laugh trying to cover the fact that she had just spazzed on Dyson. "Sorry one too many cups of delicious coffee this morning, I knew I should have stopped at cup number four. Well I'll pass it on to Bo that you needed to talk to her. Anything else. " Kenzi didn't give him chance to respond before she patted his arm and began to walk past him.

"Good. See you later wolf man."

Dyson stood on the sidewalk looking over his shoulder as Kenzi practically sprinted away from him and into the house. There was something wrong with Kenzi and he wasn't sure what it was but it was bothering him.


End file.
